4 colours
by Aroura Tonks
Summary: Hey guys, this Fanfic is a joined one, so there are 3 other people on fanfiction that are doing this, but from a different charcters point of view, its based of 4 different girls, from 4 different houese, they have 4 different personalities, thats why the name is 4 colours, hope you like it, please review it :D PS others have not puplished theirs yet :D
1. Chapter 1

I sat up in my bed the sun rays beamed in through my window and into my fragile morning eyes; I squinted and put my hand over my face to protect it from the sun. Looked around my room and then through my legs over my bed and stoop up. I warped my doona around myself and headed for the door but before I could make it I tripped over some clothes I had left on the flaw just the night before. I hit the ground with a loud thud unable to stop my fall with my hand because they got caught in the doona, "awch!" I said out loud rubbing my head.

"Awch" I said again as I felt a sharp pain in my head. I looked around to find my sister had opened the door and my head was in the way.

"Oh I see you're awake" she said with a giggle in her voice.

"Yeah, how did you tell me hitting the flaw or you using my head as a door stopper" I said now rubbing the other side of my head,

"Little bit of both, what do you want of breakfast? And I have to go soon so get ready" she said with a I-don't-trust-you-on-your-own tone in her voice.

"I'm not hungry and why do I have to go with you the Ministry is boring and the Auror office is even worse you'd think every one would be out catching bad people but all you do all day is sit around" I said in a nagging voice.

"Aroura!" she yelled,

"Nymphadora!" I yelled back as a tease.

"Don't call me-"

"Nymphadora yeah, yeah I catch your flow bro I'm mean sis" I babbled.

Oh I just realized you don't know who I am yet, ill tell you now. My name is Aroura Tonks daughter of Teddy and Andromeda Tonks sister of Nymphadora Tonks (but I think if I call her Nymphadora again she will rip of my head with her bare hands). I'm 11 and if I guess correctly I should be getting my acceptance to Hogwarts any day now I hope. I have brown hair but I'm a metamorphous so I can change it to what ever I want and I'm suppose to have deep blue eyes but I always change it to a lavender color.

"Well fine you can stay but as long as you don't blow up the house _again_" she said giving me the evil eye, as we walked down the stairs and into the hall.

"That was one time! And I only blew up half of it and I came out of it alive and I fixed the house before mum saw it but she still had to be coming to see us that day didn't she, I'm surprised I didn't get in trouble for using magic, but eh, I haven't started school yet so I guess it wouldn't have mattered. Anyway thank you now as you said before you need to go now" I said pushing her out the front door.

"But, wait, you need to-"she said but before she could finish what she was going to say I shut the door on her face, I knew she was going to kill me for that later.

I went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge for something to have for breakfast. I couldn't find any thing so I didn't bother and I just sat in a char and waited for the mail it had turned into a habit of mine now I wanted that Hogwarts letter so badly and it was agony waiting for it.

Before long I heard some shallow screeches and raced to the window and sure enough there was my owl flying towards the house.

CRASH! She flew into the window.

"Every time! Why do u do that every time? Are you really that stupid? You going to have brain damage before you can meat a nice male owl" I said pulling the letters out of the beak.

I started flicking through them "Tonks, Tonks, Tonks, oooo me, yay" I said ripping the letter open I knew it wasn't the Hogwarts letter I hoped for but there was a lot more letters to look through.

I read the letter out loud, yet another habit I had picked up on.

_**Dear Aroura,**_

_**I haven't seen you in a while and was thinking maybe we should catch up. I got my Hogwarts letter today and need to go to diagon ally tomorrow; would you think you could meet me there or something? You will probably need to get some stuff to, so it's a win, win situation. Afterwards we could go get a Butterbeer if you're up to it.**_

_**Write back soon**_

_**From Corey**_

"Oh god Corey you sound so desperate, I'm shocked you didn't sign it with love at the end" I said.

Corey and his family where close friends of the Tonks family and I've know Corey since I was about 1 year old and he has had a massive crush on me for ages, its settled down over the years, don't get me wrong I love him to death though I'm not sure I love him like that but if I did go out with him the bonus was he was pretty hot.

I returned to flicking through my letters once again.

"Tonks again, again and again and… me. Oh…my…god…" I said reading the front of the letter.

_**Aroura Tonks**_

_**The 2ed smallest bedroom in the house**_

_**13 bridge street London**_

I opened hat letter before you could blink finely the letter I wanted had arrived.

_**Dear Miss Aroura Tonks**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1st. we await your owl by no later then July 31st.**_

_**Yours sincerely **_

_**Minevra Mcgonall**_

I read it about 5 times more before believing it was real. Finely I'm going to Hogwarts I pulled out the list of things I need to by _looks like ill be meeting you there Corey _I thought while smiling.

I read it.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** _

_**UNIFORM**_

_**First year students will require**_

_**three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

_**one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_**one pare of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**one winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupils should carry name tags**_

_**SET BOOKS**_

_**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_** The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1)**_

_** By Miranda Goshawk**_

_** History of Magic**_

_** By Bathilda Bagshot**_

_** Magical Theory **_

_** By Adalbert Waffling**_

_** Beginners Guide to Transfiguration**_

_** By Emeric Switch**_

_** One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_** By Phyllida Spore**_

_** Magical Drafts and Potions**_

_** By Arsenius Jigger**_

_** Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them **_

_** By Newt Scamander **_

_** The Dark Forces: a guide to self-protection **_

_** By Quentin Trimble**_

_**Other equipment **_

_** 1 wand**_

_** 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**_

_** 1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_** 1 telescope **_

_** 1 set brass scales **_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad **_

_**PERENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED ON THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK **_

_**You're sincerely,**_

_** Lucinda Thomsonical-Pocus**_

"Wooohooo I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts**" **dancing around the kitchen while my owl was looking at me like I'm crazy "gotta write back to Corey, why am I talking to myself?" I said before racing up stares to the study to find a peace of parchment and a quill and ink

_**Dear Corey,**_

_**I just got my Hogwarts letter this morning, well about 5 seconds ago. I would love to meet you in Diagon ally, and yes it would be an awesome to get a Butterbeer afterwards. I think my sister needs to get something's there anyway, so that means I have a ride and I'll most probably stay with you all day so I don't get bored to death.**_

_**See you tomorrow**_

_**From Aroura.**_

I ran back down stares with the letter attached it to midnight's (my owl's) leg and she flew of out of sight.

I went to my room and got changed I was going to the ministry of magic to see Tonks and tell her about what happened and just walk around for a bit.

Once I was dressed I was about to walk out of the door before my foot got caught in the door frame and I tripped. Luckily I didn't have a doona around me this time so I stopped my head from hitting the flaw by just putting my hands out.

"Oh come on! Today of all days to be clumsy, I'm mean seriously" I said standing up straight.

I walked over to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of flue powder and said where I needed to go and before I knew it I was in one of the ministry's fire places. I walked out know doubt once I did someone else would appear.

I went to the Auror office and headed over to the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you" said the lady who worked at the front desk.

"Hi I was wondering if you know where Nymphadora Tonks is." I asked looking around.

"Yes she's just through those doors to the right" she said mapping out where I needed to go with her hands

"Ok thank you" I went to leave but once again I tripped and it happened so fast I didn't have time to stop myself I shut my eyes and waited for the pain. But it never happened I realized someone had cached me I looked around I found out how it was.

"Kinglsy, hello" I said standing up straight once again,

"Hello Aroura I saw you and came over as fast as I could I some how knew you'd trip you always do" he said laughing. As he said that I could feel my face going red with embarrassment.

"Yeah really I'm that bad you just guess it now?" I said now smiling as well.

"Don't worry your sisters just the same must run in the family. I thought you weren't coming in today anyway, well that's what your sister said" he said.

"Yeah well, I wasn't but then I was. So I'm here now and should go see her. Talk to you later," I said

"Ok tell her I said hi" he said walking away.

I went into the part of the Auror office where my sister was. I sore Tonks filling paper work.

"See I told all you lot do all day is file and write, where's the action women?" I said. Tonks lifted up her head.

"Oh hello, what are you doing here" she said.

"Just coming to tell you I need to go to diagon ally tomorrow ok because I got my Hogwarts letter finally" I said smiling.

"Ok cool, but you really need to go home you can't just wonder around the ministry all day go on Ill talk to you when I get home ok" she said rushing me of

"You've got a lunch date don't you who is it?" I said.

"Ok yes I do and it's just someone I will tell you later ok go now please" she said pleading me to leave.

"Alright but you owe me ok" I said thinking of ways I can black mail her.

"No I don't, I never do, now go, before you get me into trouble. Good-bye Aroura"

"See ya" I left the ministry and headed home…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh hello what are you doing here" she said.

"Just coming to tell you I need to go to diagon ally tomorrow ok because I got my Hogwarts letter finally" I said smiling.

"Ok cool but you really need to go home you can't just wonder around the ministry all day go on Ill talk to you when I get home ok" she said rushing me of.

"You've got a lunch date don't you who is it?" I said.

"Ok yes I do and it's just someone I will tell you later ok go now please" she said pleading me to leave.

"Alright but you owe me ok" I said thinking of ways I can black mail her.

"Thank you bye" I left the ministry and went home.

I woke up the next morning feeling more exited then when I got my letter. I got dressed and raced down stairs.

"Hello loving sister of mine" I said as a tease.

"Hello darling sister" she said back "are you hungry?"

"No I'm right thanks" I said. I didn't really like breakfast and didn't really eat it.

"Ok, who's ready to go get there Hogwarts stuff today" she said.

"Me, but just to let you know I'm not 3 years old anymore ok" I said.

"Whatever come on" she said "how do you want to get there flue powder or broom"

"Flue powder please I'll fall of my broom"

We walked over to the fire place and I went first. With a flash of light I was in a shop I didn't know what it was so I just got out and waited for Tonks. Sure enough a few seconds after I arrived she appeared.

"Come on we'll get your wand first" she said "this way" she said pointing down the alley.

We started walking but midnight came zooming towards me "ah" I said hitting the deck. She missed my head my inches.

"Bloody owl! Why do you have to do that?" I said. She had a letter strapped to her leg again I read it.

_**Dear Aroura **_

_**That will be great meat me there at 4:00**_

_**Love Corey **_

"Love!" I said thinking out loud,

"What! Who sent you that?" said my worrying sister.

"Oh never mind it's just Corey, you know Corey Brown" I said.

"Thank god! I thought it was just some random idiot, oh damn! I forgot I have to go do something. Go to Ollivanders and tell him I said hi and I still love my wand, ok see you later" she said while walking backwards.

"What! Why? No don't leave me here alone" I said walking after her slowly.

"I'm sorry, I have to" she said as she was getting further and farther away.

"It better not be that lunch date" I almost yelled.

"It's not, its work" she replied still walking backwards.

"Sure, sure" I yelled and then sighed.

After she was out of sight I started to walk down the alley, but I remembered I forgot my owl. I pick her up and put the little black owl on my shoulder and then headed down the alley.

I found a shop called _Ollivanders wand shop _and I figured that was the shop my sister was talking about. I walked in the shop was filled with boxes on boxes of wands, it was really dusty but all in all it was an amazing store. I looked around but there was know one to be seen but there was a bell on the counter so I pushed it and the sound ran through out the store.

"Hello?" I said my voice rang trough the store just as the bell did.

"Hello how may I help you today my dear?" said a man as he came walking into sight. He looked about 60 years old he had silvery white hair

"Um, I need a wand please" I said quietly.

"Ah is it your first wand? You look familiar" he said studying me closely.

"It's my first wand oh and my sister Nymphadora Tonks said she still loves her wand and she said hi" I said remembering what my sister told me to say to him.

"ah, yes that's why you look familiar I've fitted wands to a lot of your family members I think all of them actually, and when you see her next tell her I said that's good and hello" he said "alright lets see about that wand shall we, I'll be right back" he said going down one of the isles of wands.

He came back before long with a wand box "here we are" he said handing it to me "well go on then give it a wave" and that's exactly what I did. Boxes flew every where and the lamp on the desk blew up.

"Sorry sir" I said putting down the wand.

"That's quite alright, it happens all the time, no need to worry. I'll be back" he said before leaving again. He came back with another box "here we are, willow wood, dragon heart-string, 14.5 inches" he said handing me the second wand to try it. I waved it "wingardeum levioser" I said and one of the boxes started to float with the same movement as my wand.

"There we are, that's the one" he smiled.

I started smiling it was my first wand I only knew a few spells but it was enough to get me started at school "thank you Mr. Ollivander" I said still holding my wand.

"That's alright now if you would like you can go practice with it over there" he said. Just as he finished the sentence 2 people walked in, a young pretty witch with brown curly hair and looked to be about my age and an older witch, tall with curly hair as well and looked to be around 30 years old and looked like an older version of the younger.

"Hello Clara" he said smiling to the older witch. He walked away from me so I headed over to where he said I could practice.

Hello, Mr. Ollivander. Nice seeing you again! How many years has it been since I saw you last? About… 6?" Clara replied smiling also,

They kept talking so I heard him say that he was going to get the younger witch a wand so I just kept to by own bissness. I waved my wand and the spell went behind me and hit a pile of boxes above the door and fell the young witch turned and got hit in the head with one,

"Awch!" she gasped, rubbing her head

"Sorry!" I replied, I felt really bad "I'm a bit clumsy"

"It's fine" she said, smiling. She walked over to me. "I'm Summer, Summer Skylar-Lovegood" I could hear a faint French accent.

"I'm Aroura, Aroura Tonks" I smiled back. Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand.

"Made of tiger willow wood, the core's dragon heart-string" he said, his hand shaking "try it."

She held it and said "Expecto Patronum!" she whispered, and a blue bird appeared, flying around the room cheeping.

"Blood hell" I said, watching her in shock. "Where the hell did you learn that?"

She dropped her hand, and handed it to Mr. Ollivander.

"My Aunt Clara taught me," she smiled and looked behind her to where here Aunt Clara. Her Aunt waved to her, and she waved back. Mr. Ollivander gave her another wand.

"Red Vine Wood, the core is Unicorn hair" he smiled again handing her the wand, while I was just watching looking like some crazy random but then again I was, and I was kind of afraid I was going to knock someone out.

"Thank you" she smiled at Mr. Ollivander. "Aunt Clara get out your wand please?" she smiled innocently. Her aunt got out her wand and was pointing it at Summer.

"Expelliarmius!" she cried, disarming her Aunt, and her wand flying into Summers hand.

"Good work" said her Aunt, smiling at her.

"You taught her well" said Mr. Ollivander, who was also smiling.

"Thank you" she said "is that the right wand?"

Summer nodded, smiling.

"Right then," said Clara, handing over the money to pay for the wand.

"Who are you here with, Aroura?" she asked

"I'm here with my sister, Nymphadora Tonks, and my best friend Corey Brown." I replied "why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you want to collect your stuff with me, because I still have to get loads yet" she smiled hopefully, at least me making boxes drop on her head didn't scare her off.

"Yeah, sure! My sister needs to get some stuff of her own, and Corey is somewhere with him parents, so I'm free for a while" I smiled back,

"Do you need to find yourself a wand?" asked Clara

"Oh I just brought one when you guys came in. I was testing it. Hence the falling boxes," I said smiling apologetically at Summer. She smiled back, with a don't-worry-about-it smile on her face. We all said goodbye to Mr. Ollivander, and left his shop and into the fast moving diagon ally.

"Are you going to Hogwarts Aroura?" Summer asked studying the wand box

"Yep! What about you?" I asked in reply

"Yep I was surprised though, because I'm staying with my aunt in Paris, I have been for the last 2 years…" she replied giving the wand box to Clara. And I out of the corner of my eyes I saw something coming towards us it was an owl

"Heads!" I said as it passed us.

"Shoulders" she replied laughing.

"Knees and toes" I said, we were being idiots, and I had a feeling I'm going to get alone with this chick just fine.

"Knees and toes" she replied,

"Hea-AHHHHH!"

I was lifted into the air from behind, someone had there hands around my stomach. I was pulled to the ground with the person Clara, Summer and I all turned around…


End file.
